


He's a pirate!

by Hopeater



Series: Caretaker Persona AU [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akane is the name of Ryuji's mother, Crush, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I know what I'm doing, I still can't write romance but I'll try, Johanna goes by Yokana, Johanna is Kidd's friend, Kidd is Scottish and his first name is William, Multiple chapters, Ryuji is an hyperactive child who loves his mom and pirates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trust me with the pairing okay, happens in the same universe as our treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeater/pseuds/Hopeater
Summary: When William Kidd lost his forearm and eye, he was expecting the fact that he wouldn't be able to go out at sea for a long time, which he didn't like, seeing as it's the only thing he's good at.What he didn't expect was to find another thing he's good at doing: helping two innocents get the life they deserve.





	He's a pirate!

**Author's Note:**

> There's the beginning of a plot for the series in this, somewhere.  
> Reading Our treasure isn't necessary, but it's related to said plot.

_"I'm sorry sir, but due to the loss of your forearm and eye, I'm afraid your recovery therapy will stop you from going back at sea for a long time."_

_"What?! I can't do that! I'm a sailor, the sea is my entire life!"_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Kidd, but we can't send you back on the sea for now. You're not in... ideal shape."_

_"Why, because I lost an arm? It was even my good arm anyway, I'm still able to do my job."_

* * *

_"Well, who would have expected the great and mighty Kidd William to become a useless cripple?"_

_"I became half-blind, not half-deaf! Why don't we fight it out, dickhead?"_

* * *

_"Oh no, you are_ not  _sending me into this corrupted hell-hole!"_

 _"Look, re-locating you in Japan is the only way we have found for you to re-cover without the superiors finding out about your unstable emotional state, so it's either that, or you quit!"_  

* * *

William woke up in a sweat, sitting up and reaching up to his face. His right hand was able to feel that everything was in place on the same side of his face.

His left hand wasn't even there.

He hadn't been able to go back to Scottland for two years now, and to the sea for even longer.

He was stuck as a secretary, a safe, yet maddening, position.

He was stuck away from home.

He brought his knees to his face, and started sobbing.

* * *

   _Grocery list:_

 _-Beef_ **x**

 _-_ _Thinly sliced ham_ **x**

 _-Shrimps_ **x**

 _-Uncooked ramens_ **x**

 _-Rice_ **x**

 _-Eggs_ **x**

 _-Floor_ **x**

 _-Apple juice_ **x**

 _-Orange juice_ **x**

 _-Apples_ **x**

 _-Grapes_ **x**

 _-_ _Tomatoes_ **x**

 _-Cucumbers_   **x**

 _-Lettuce_ **x**

 _-Peppers_ **x**

 _-Broccoli_ **x**

 _-Soy sauce_ **x**

 _-Ketchup_ **x**

 _-Mayonnaise_ **x**

 _-Bread_ **x**

 _-_ _Peanut butter_ **x**

 _-Jelly_ **x**  

- _Milk_ **x**

 _-Cheese_ **x**

_-Chocolate_

Akane sighed, putting her list back in her purse. She was buying groceries right now, and she needed to be finished before it was time to pick up Ryuji. She headed for the sweets section, trying to choose which one would be able to get her through the month. After setting her mind on a box of Almond Chocolate from Meiji, she headed to the cashier, who looked at her with something like pity. Well, she didn't exactly look very well right now, but she had succeeded in protecting her face last night, so it was okay. At least she thought.

Once her groceries where packed, she headed for the underground parking, heading for her car, when she saw... something yellow. She approached it, noticing the yellow thing was also saying... something. It sounded like English. Heavily accented English. And it sounded like it was swearing. Upon a closer look, the yellow thing was actually a man in his twenties, probably younger than her, but not that much, who was wearing a black trench coat and a beanie. As for the yellow thing? Long, long hair in a ponytail. By long, they were reaching his mid-calf.

He was also struggling with opening his car trunk.

"Excuse me," started Akane as she walked over to him, "but do you need help?"

The man turned toward her, and she gasped. The man had a scruffy beard, a scarred face, and, most of all, a black eye patch. And, now that he wasn't hunched all over his car trunk, she also realized he was extremely tall, to the point of being kind of freakish when combined with his almost skeletal silhouette. In short, he was quite intimidating. The only thing that wasn't intimidating about him was his good eye, which was a light brown and had visible bags under it, and it was simply looking at her, confusion swirling in it. 

He then composed himself, and spoke in a voice that didn't quite matched with his appearance. Too young. "What? Sorry lass, didn't catch it the first time."

"I asked if you needed help." She repeated, clearly pronouncing her words this time.

"Uh... sure."

"... Did you think about unlocking it?" She asked after making a few attempts at opening the trunk.

"...Shite." He simply muttered as he unlocked the door of his car, and started putting what little plastic bags he had in the car trunk. "... Do ya need help packin' your things?" He asked once he was finished.

"Oh! It would be a big help, yes."

"Come on, lass," he said as he picked up most of her bags as if it was nothing, "where do I put this?"

"Follow me, please."

Once they were at her car, she opened the trunk, and he helped her stock her groceries, and it was finished before she even realized. She turned toward the strange man, smiling.

"Thank you very much, uh... what's your name?"

"William Kidd."

"Kidd-San."

"It's no problem, uh... what's yer name?"

"Sakamoto Akane."

"Miss Sakamoto."

"... I'm married."

"Really? Sorry, it's just that you look so... young?"

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm not upset about it."

"Okay, for a moment I thought you would... err..."

An awkward silence installed itself between them, before Akane muttered a 'I should go' and got into her car, driving away. William just stood there, looking at the car driving away, ignoring the fact that his cheeks were becoming warm.

* * *

"God, William. It sounds like you're completely smitten."

"I know, Yokana, I know." The former sailor simply grunted as he sipped coffee. Not that he was smitten, of course. It's not like he thought about this lady he met in an underground parking lot before going to bed. It's not like he had wanted to see her smile. It's not like he sometimes wished he had been able to meet her again, to be able to hold her, to learn why someone so kind looked so tired, not like he wanted to sock her husband in the face-

Yeah, he was completely smitten. And by a complete stranger, at that.

Yokana simply smiled, sipping her mocha. The woman had helped William settle in during his firsts weeks in Japan, had helped him secure a job as a secretary to pay for the hotel he was staying at, and was probably the only thing William thought as good about his current situation. They were now good friends, and were on an outing in a coffee shop, drinking their respective drinks on the outside terrace.

The woman herself had a two kids. Just like William, she had an unique hairstyle in that she had short, slicked back silver hair. She also, just like him, towered over her fellow human beings. Unlike him, it was enhanced by being extremely muscled instead of freakishly skinny. Like William, this was somewhat undermined by her eyes looking like they were constantly closed (they were actually just half-lidded and hidden by her long eyelashes) and her kind smile, which gave her an almost maternal aura.

Right now, the former sailor had finished explained to Yokana his meeting in the parking lot with what he described as "the kindest creature he's ever met in his life". When she learned the woman had essentially just asked William if he needed help with opening his car trunk, she had to refrain from laughing.

"Well, do you know how to contact her again?"

"Nah. All I know is that her name's Sakamoto Akane, but we both kind of agreed that it was a chance meeting and it was just awkward and-"

"Kidd-San?"

Upon recognizing the sweet, yet tired voice, William essentially did a spit take, before turning toward it. And yes, the source of the voice was no one than Akane herself. A little boy, who could be no more than six, was clutching her hand. He also looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Oh- uh- hi- I- you-"

"Deep breaths, William." Yokana joked.

Right. Deep breaths. "AAAaaahhhow are you doing, Mrs Sakamoto?"

"I'm fine. And how are you?" She asked back, not having noticed his initial anxiety, and allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face. This wasn't lost on William.

"An angel has graced me with her presence- I MEAN I'M DOING GREAT!"

"... That's... good." She turned toward Yokana, who simply waved at her. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Oh, no you're mistaken, I'm just his friend." Yokana explained.

"Yeah, uh: Yokana, this is Sakamoto Akane. Mrs Sakamoto, this is Niijima Yokana."

"Oh! It nice to meet you, Niijima-San." Akane said.

"I reciprocate that feeling." Yokana simply answered.

"Mom! Mom!" The little boy started, tugging on his mother's skirt.

"Excuse me a second." She then turned toward her son, who was practically bouncing on the spot. "What is it, Ryuji?"

"You're friends with a pirate!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Him!" Ryuji pointed to William, who looked at him like a deer in headlights. "He's a pirate!"

"... Why would you think that?" Asked William, trying to not let the fact that he was internally panicking about the fact that a child had been able to pierce to secret of his first life so easily.

"Because of the eye patch! And the cape!" The little boy exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. William relaxed, relieved to see that the kid was just referring to his appearance and- wait, cape?

"Oh, that?" The blond said, taking the hem of his coat in his hand. Upon the little boy franctically nodding, he just shrugged. "It's just a trench coat, kid."

"Ryuji, what did I tell you about pointing at people?" Akane chided.

"Not to." The little boy muttered.

"It's alright, I don't mind." William said, absentmindedly tugging on the empty sleeve of his trench coat. While he wasn't that self-conscious about his eye, he was a lot more upset about his lost arm, and did his possible to hide it's absence.

"Really?!" The little boy- Ryuji -asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, really." The blond nodded, putting his hand on his hip. Akane looked at him, a mix of surprise and relief on her face.

"Mom!" Suddenly exclaimed Ryuji.

His mother bent down, making sure to be at eye level with her son. "Yes, Ryuji?"

"Can Mister Pirate become my babysitter?! You and dad aren't here most nights, and he's awesome! He doesn't mind when I mess up!" Seeing the stars in her son's eyes, Akane felt slightly guilty at being forced to dash his hopes.

"Ryuji, that's not how it works-"

"YES- I mean, I wouldn't mind babysitting your kid, Sakamoto."

"Kidd-San! You shouldn't accept just to make Ryuji happy-"

"Mrs Sakamoto, calm down. My job as a secretary is only during the day, and I'm available during the evening. I really wouldn't mind." William reassured, a small smile on his face.

"I... well..." She looked between William, who was calm outside yet screaming inside, and her son, who was bouncing on the spot at the idea of having a pirate as his babysitter. She then sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to my husband about it."

"Really?" William asked. When she nodded, he pulled a small book with a stylus from one of his coat's pocket. "Then, we should exchange numbers. You know, so you can contact me if your husband accepts."

"Oh! Of course." After exchanging numbers, Akane and William bad their goodbyes, and she walked away, her son waving excitedly to William for a while before turning the next corner. William let a soft smile show on his face, before giggling brought him back from his daydreaming session.

"What?" He asked Yokana. He had almost forgotten she was here.

"You poor sea rat," the muscled woman said with a smile on her face, swirling her cup, "you've got it  _bad_ for that woman."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
